fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest (also known as Mario & Luigi RPG 6!! in Japan and Mario & Luigi + Sage Bros. in Europe and Australia) is a turn-based role-playing video game developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS in 2020. the eighth installment in the ''Mario & Luigi series'' and the fifth installment released for the Nintendo 3DS. Story :The story is not complete, and it is subject to being updated/changed. Introduction In another kingdom, called the Moonshade Kingdom, resides a race of half moon-headed species called "Moonars". This kingdom was ruled by King Neith, and most of the residents lived a peaceful life. That is until he mysteriously disappeared one day, leaving the kingdom without a ruler. His younger sister, Eclipsa was elected to be the next ruler, and under her rule, the kingdom had stricter rules and law. In no time, she went mad with power, and many residents eventually migrated to the Mushroom Kingdom. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are inside their house, with Luigi cooking some breakfast and Mario waiting at the table. While he is doing this, there is a knock on the door. Luigi goes to answer it, and sees Mailtoad, who gives him a letter from Princess Peach. He gives the letter to Mario before going back to cooking. The letter says Mario and Luigi must come over to Peach's Castle for something she will explain when they get there. Luigi serves breakfast once Mario is done reading, and after eating, the two rush off to Peach's Castle. Upon arriving the castle's throne room, where Princess Peach (and many others, like Toadsworth, Starlow, etc) is, she reveals that there is someone who wants help, which is why they wanted Mario and Luigi to come over. A red Moonar slowly walks from behind the princess, and introduces herself to the Mario Bros. as Rhea. Rhea explains what happened on the Moonshade Kingdom; with King Neith's disappearance, his younger sister Eclipsa was elected to be the new ruler, and many were not satisfied with the new laws, so they left the kingdom. She ended up at Peach's Castle while aimlessly roaming around the Mushroom Kingdom, and after she and her friend Tethys separated while travesing through a forest. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, a badly beaten up Bowser is being tended by Kamek. While Bowser complains about his plans foiled by and losing to the Mario Bros. once again, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy tell him that there is a visitor, another Moonar, this time a cyan Moonar who happens to be named "Tethys". Tethys introduces himself to Bowser, and was looking for some shelter and a guardian after he separated from his friend Rhea. While annoyed that he just barged right in uninvited, Bowser takes Tethys as one of his minions, especially after knowing he can build and create machines. Mario and Luigi agree in helping Rhea out so she can reunite with Tethys and to defeat Eclipsa. Before they can set foot out of the castle to start their adventure, however, Toadsworth gives them a suitcase to store their items, clothing, and other resources in. After teaching the player how to open and use the suitcase, the bros, Rhea and Starlow head out to Brisk Fields. Before they could get far in the area, they are confronted by a huge rock. Unable to trek on forward without Hammers to destroy the rock, they are forced to travel to another area north from the fields; Rabbit Village. During their time at the village, the quartet ask the villagers who can make Hammers. One rabbit tells them there is a blacksmith in the village that could make Hammers for them; Pikasmith. However, he is not here at the moment, as he is out in the eastern part of Brisk Fields to get resources. Mario and Luigi go to East Brisk Fields to find Pikasmith, and when they do find him, he is being attacked by two Needlorbs. Unable to jump on them, Rhea steps in to assist them. Using her Lunarang, the trio are able to defeat the Needlorbs and save Pikasmith. As a reward for helping him, Pikasmith will make two Hammers for both Mario and Luigi once he gets back to his place in Rabbit Village for free. They return to the village, and Pikasmith makes the Hammers as he promised. With these Hammers, Mario and Luigi are able to destroy the rock, giving them access to the rest of Brisk Fields. At the end, there is a Big Tail Goomba blocking next area, and they are forced to battle it. The trio manage to defeat the humongous Tail Goomba, and enter the next area; Treeway Woods. Part 1 Mario, Luigi and Rhea are greeted to a friendly Stumpling as they enter the forest. Rhea mentions that this is where she and Tethys got separated, though she never went through this part of the forest, as she never saw any Stumplings. Before they could go any further, they are attacked by a swarm of Buzzaps, but they are able to defeat them and continue to move forward the forest. Deeper into the forest, they find Wiggler, who recently moved his garden to the woods. Rhea accidentally steps on Wiggler's flowers, which enrages him, starting a boss battle with him. After defeating him, Rhea apologizes for what she did, and promises to make up for it. They leave the woods and they end up in Sapphire Shore, which connects to the next major area, Craggy Desert. As Mario and Luigi move through the desert, they enter a small town called Cragnelburg with cactus-like residents called "Cactaceonians", which is being raided by a Bandit gang, lead by an aqua-green Bandit. Before they can do anything about them, they immediately leave with all the loot they have in their possession. The bros follow them into the desert, where they scatter themselves all around the area. They are all caught eventually, and the loot they've stolen is recovered, before they face the aqua-green Bandit, Randal. After his defeat, he gives them back the loot he stole, but proclaims that "this is not the last of him" and scurries off. After bringing in one item that belongs to a cloaked figure in a hidden area in the town, they tell them of a underground temple called "Craggy Catacombs" and that there is another piece of treasure they want, marks where the area is on their map, and tells them to dig under the sand to uncover the entrance. Mario and Luigi eventually find where the temple is, and they start digging to uncover the entrance to the catacombs. Inside the area are lots of Phanto Masks, some are inanimate, some are animate. They eventually reach the very bottom of the catacombs, with the treasure the cloaked figure was talking about. Luigi goes to get it, but Hisstocrat pops up from the sand, battling the Mario Bros. They come out triumphant, and they retrieve the treasure, giving back to the cloaked figure. They thank the bros for their hard work, and gives them Badges as "tokens of gratitude" and explains what they do. In another district of Cragnelburg, two young Cactaceonian daredevils, Nematode and Cyst (nicknamed the "Glochildren"), are performing a Spin Jump to get over a large gap between two house roofs. Upon seeing the technique, Mario asks if they could teach him and Luigi the move they just performed, in which they agree in doing. After mastering the technique, they continue onward, passing over a large gap in the desert to reach another part of the area and they continue to the eastern part of Sapphire Shore. Stuck sleeping in the sand is a oyster, who Rhea inadvertently wakes up. While irritated that someone disturbed his sleep, he shrugs it off immediately, introducing himself as Quahoyster. He is an oyster and an outcast to other sea oysters in Whimsical Ocean. He travels with Mario and Luigi, looking for someone to be his friends, earning them a new Ally. Mario and Luigi move on to Plumdrop Rainforest, a poisonous lakeside/rainforest. Part 2 At the eastern part of the rainforest, they find Slanito, a poisonous Toad who Mario and Luigi already encountered before. When Starlow asks if he is cause of this place being polluted, he responds by saying he is not the cause for the most part, telling them there was a gigantic Piranha Plant (Petey Piranha) ravaging the area when he came around. Slanito explains he "accidentally" poisoned him with one of his Poison Mushrooms, which he then later on created lots of poison which affected the whole forest. He also states still has a score to settle with the Piranha Plant, but if they were to interfere, they would not like it. Despite his warnings, they still continue on in the forest, and eventually encounter Slanito again. Fed up with them following him, Slanito battles Mario and Luigi, however he is easily beaten. Slanito calls a truce between the bros so they can defeat the large, poisonous Piranha Plant he was talking about, becoming a temporary Ally. At the end of the eastern part of the rainforest is Petey Piranha (referred to as Polluted Petey Piranha), who has a different coloration and has the ability to spit out poisonous Goop. Right now, he is asleep, but Kamek appears to wake him up to hinder their progress. Mario and Luigi face off against him and defeat him, causing Kamek to retreat. Slanito thanks Mario and Luigi for finishing what he wanted to do so himself, and runs out of the rainforest. Continuing to the north-eastern part of Plumdrop Rainforest, the bros find a boneyard with Dry Bones roaming around, and a haunted mansion named the Conundrum Manor. Luigi explains that this all feels familiar to him prior to him and Mario entering the mansion (where the front door immediately locks behind them) to see that there are ghosts roaming about. In multiple parts of the mansion, Toad spirits that are inside vases teach Mario and Luigi about the puzzles inside the mansion, and even teaches them about the Mini-Mario and Mole Mario techniques. At the a certain floor of the mansion, they meet up with King Boo, who is having tea with another Boo. He notices the Mario Bros., mostly Luigi, lamenting the previous times he trapped Mario in a painting, and the previous battles he had with the Luigi. He orders the Boo he was having tea with to attack the bros. Said Boo combines itself with many other Boos, turning it into a "Jumb-Boo" and attacks them, however it is defeated, and releases multiple Boos that disappear immediately. Up at the last floor, they meet King Boo once again, who transports them into the Parallel Dimension and faces them. He is defeated, leaving behind three gems that are on his crown. After putting each one in their respective holes, the front door opens, allowing them to leave. With their newly acquired techniques, they are able to leave Plumdrop Rainforest through the northern pathway, and enter in the northern part of Treeway Woods. Taking the southern west path leads them to the next part of Rabbit Village, and they leave the area to Brisk Fields. A Green Toad comes up to Mario and Luigi to alert them that Toad Town and Peach's Castle was attacked by Bowser and his minions, and the princess has been kidnapped once again. He tells the bros that he last saw them going to a desert area. Mario and Luigi quickly go back to Craggy Desert, and visit the Glochildren again in a district of Cragnelburg, who are working on a new move, which they dub the "Spring Jump". They notice the bros and ask them if they want to learn their new move, as their faces tell them they want to. After mastering the Spring Jump, they reach a fortress, called "Fort Fossil", where Starlow thinks the princess might be held captive inside. Deeper inside the fortress, the bros and company are thrown in a jail cell by the Elite Trio. Inside the cell are some other Toads, Cactaceonians, and Randal the Bandit, who was recently thrown in here for theft. Despite their past encounter, Randal offers to help Mario out of jail, becoming the third permanent Ally. The bros manage to escape the prison and continue on through the fortress, finally confronting the Elite Trio once again. Private Goomp is a little stunned that they managed to escape, but he, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy battle Mario and Luigi, but the trio are defeated. They reach to where "Princess Peach" is, but they quickly realize it is Kamek, who was just trying out the dress again, as he still loathes the blue robes. Kamek attacks Mario and Luigi, and despite his powerful magic, ends up defeated. He quickly flies out of the fortress and away from the bros. Part 3 From the fort, Kamek can be see heading east. The bros chase after him, and end up in the western part of Sapphire Shore, where Kamek is seen near Sapphire Docks. He notices Mario and Luigi are chasing after him. Using his magic, he summons a Gooper Blooper from the water, who knocks Kamek into the water, and attacks Mario and Luigi. It is quickly defeated, and Mario and Luigi go on the boat, sailing across the sea. Bowser and Bowser Jr. suddenly appear, flying in their Koopa and Junior Clown Cars respectively, the former having Peach held in there. Next to them is Tethys, on a hover machine, who fires a blast at the ship, sinking it into the ocean. The bros swim all the way underwater, they meet up with Cloyster, who was trying to find Quahoyster. Seeing him travelling with Mario and Luigi, he wishes him good luck out there after he tells him that he will be fine venturing with the bros. They manage to get out from underwater via a pipe that leads them to Bittercold Isle, which is near a recently active volcano, Grumbledome Volcano. While it was dormant before, fortunately, a barrier was created so most of the lava and magma would not reach the outer areas of the island. They do not know what caused the volcano to erupt recently, and nobody is brave enough to find out themselves. Mario and Luigi go and investigate, venturing up the mountain surrounding the volcano's crater. Once they reach up to peak of the volcano, it starts to rumble, causing Luigi to accidentally fall inside. Mario follows him down and enters Grumbledome Crater. As the bros slowly descend downwards into the volcano's crater, they find Draggadon, who ultimately the reason why the formerly dormant volcano recently erupted. Draggadon attacks the bros and is quickly beaten, causing it to sink into the lava. Wondering how to escape the volcano, a friendly Monty Mole offers them his cannon to escape for 300 coins (150 for each, and the bros do not have to pay for their Ally), though the rest of them is free. Now that they are out of the volcano and are back on the island, Starlow suggests that they must get off the island using a boat. A Eski-toad tells them that there is someone willing to sell a boat for a few items. A sky-blue Monty Mole in the village has a boat for sale for just ten Mushrooms, five Nuts and one of each Peppers. The bros sell the mentioned items and the mole gives them his boat, and they sail to another part of the Mushroom Kingdom to save Princess Peach, somewhere in Koopa Reef, which connects to Bowser's Castle. As the bros venture through the area, Kamek warns Bowser that Mario and Luigi are coming to the castle, though this does not mean anything since Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy are on entrance-guarding duty, and Tethys is on the job, creating whatever he can to stop them once they manage get in. Once they get to the castle entrance, Private and Corporal alert Sergeant Guy of their arrival, and he pushes his Banzai Bill Cannon where the entrance door is, and if they try to go inside, the cannon will fire at them. Unable to enter normally, Starlow suggests a different solution to get inside, or at least try to get around the cannon. They manage to get inside through the freezing room (in spite of the low, cold temperature). In the rooms, Tethys can be seen. He is surprised that the bros are here, but he says that this is a good time to show off his recently, newly created invention, the Mecha-Blooper. The mechanical created Blooper is quickly defeated, so Tethys has to finish them off himself. He is defeated, and starts to complain about losing to the bros, and they decide to help him out despite all the problems he has caused them, like destroying their ship. He forgives the two and joins them in their adventure, becoming the fourth permanent Ally. Getting closer to the top, Mario and Luigi encounter Bowser Jr. and Kamek, who question how they managed to get up here, let alone get inside since Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy were on guarding duty. They battle the bros, with Kamek using his magic to assist him and Bowser Jr., though they are still defeated nonetheless. They reach the throne room, where Bowser, who oddly has a raccoon tail, and Princess Peach (who is held captive) are. Bowser battles the bros, using an array of fire breathing attacks, tail swipes, and hammer throwing. "Bowser" is defeated, and explodes, leaving behind only a Tail Goomba which promptly escapes. They realized that the Bowser they fought was a fake, and the real Bowser mocks them for their futile efforts (despite admitting that they did their best) at stopping him and rescuing the princess over the intercom. The Princess Peach that was held captive in the room was just a cardboard cutout. The bros looks out the window to see Bowser escaping with Princess Peach in his Koopa Clown Car, though using the Bill Cannons, they manage to shoot it down, causing it to crash down into Moonshade Kingdom. :More to be added; TBA. Gameplay The core gameplay of Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest remains unchanged from past Mario & Luigi games; in the overworld, the player takes control of both Mario and Luigi. By using the control stick or the D-Pad, the bros. can be moved around the arena. Pressing A will cause Mario to perform the action currently selected (ex. Mario will jump when the Jump action is selected), and the same goes for Luigi by pressing B and the current ally in their party will follow them. The Y button causes everyone to jump together when pressed. These actions can be changed with the L and R buttons or with the Touch Screen. Scattered around the overworld field are, for the most part, blocks that can be hit from underneath with a simple Jump, enemies that the bros. can enter a battle with (either by touching them or performing a First Strike), coins, switches, and other field features (beanholes, etc). The top screen shows the field while the bottom screen shows a mini-map (a spinning blue crystal arrow shows where the Mario Bros. are currently standing), the option to pause and save manually. By pressing Start, the game will be paused and the player will be greeted with a menu where they can see the items, gear and badges the player has collected, the Bros. Attacks learned (where the player can practice up on them or watch a "demo" of the move when not in combat), info on Mario and Luigi's stats and EXP, the current play time, the map of the areas the player has visited at least once (otherwise they are seen as a grey silhouette until visited), and the Badge Meter when it becomes available. Overworld moves A list of actions Mario and Luigi can perform in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest, either taught or achieved by the bros during their journey. To select a certain action, the player must use the L and R buttons or by using the Touch Screen. Battle system Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest's battle system is also left unchanged, and is very similar to past installments. To initiate a battle, the Mario Bros. must either simply touch an enemy (beware not to get hit by an enemy from behind, or else the bro. will Trip once the battle starts) or by stomping on them with a Jump or hitting them with a Hammer, which will deal some damage once the battle begins (unless the enemy is a spiked enemy and the bro. stomps on them, as they will take damage once the battle starts). In a battle, the game acts like a turn-based role-playing game, where the bros. and enemies take turns attacking, and their Speed determines who attacks first. All Action Commands are evaluated based on how well they are performed. There are five evaluation levels; ranging from the worst to the best, these levels are: Nothing..., OK, Good!, Great!, and Excellent!. These determine how strong the move will be. When the enemies try to attack, Mario and Luigi can either jump over or hammer them to avoid damage, and in addition, counterattack them...or use an Emergency Block/Guard to defend certain attacks to take less damage. When a bro. faints after hitting zero HP, the other bro. is not only unable to perform Bros. Attacks, but will have to carry the fainted bro. on their back while defending, which decreases their reaction time and slowing them down. After both bros faint, the battle is over and the player will receive a Game Over, and must restart after the last time they saved. Battle options *'Jump': Mario or Luigi will attack by stomping on the enemies to deal damage. A well-timed Action Command has the bro. doing another jump on the enemy for more damage. Does not work on spiked enemies, as this will damage the bro. who attempts to stomp on them unless they have the Iron Boots on. *'Hammer': Mario or Luigi will hit the enemy over the head with their Hammers, which has a chance of stunning enemies. A well-timed Action Command has the bro. doing a powerful hammer smash that deals more damage. *'Bros. Attack': Mario or Luigi can use any Bro. Attack they have learned during the course of the game. These attacks cost BP, and can only be used if both bros. are active in battle or if they have enough BP. *'Items': Mario or Luigi can use any items they obtained. These items can help them in many ways; recovering their HP/BP or from a status ailment, damaging/negatively affecting enemies, etc. *'Flee': If the player thinks they cannot win a battle (or does not want to fight an enemy), using this option will cause Mario and Luigi to run away from the battle, losing coins as they do so. Mashing A or B will cause them to run away faster, though they will occasionally trip and fall, losing even more coins. This can be cancelled by pressing L. Mario and Luigi cannot flee from some battles or from boss battles. *'Change Badges/Use Badge': Mario and Luigi can change out from the Badges they currently have, although this will reset the gauge. When the Bros. Badge gauge is completely filled up, touching the two linked badges with the stylus activates the badge, yielding a variety of results that can help both bros. Stats *'HP' (abbreviation of H'eart '''P'oints) is the amount of health Mario and Luigi. When an enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they will faint, but can be revived with a 1-Up item. *'''BP (abbreviation of B'ros. '''P'oints) indicates how many times Mario and Luigi can use a Bros. Attack. Each attack uses a certain amount of BP, draining the total. BP can be restored by using Syrup and other items. *'''POW (abbreviation of Pow'er) is how strong either Mario, Luigi and the enemies are. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *'DEF (abbreviation of Def'ense) is how much damage either Mario, Luigi and the enemies can take from attacks. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *'SPEED is how fast Mario, Luigi and the enemies are. If an enemy has greater speed they will attack first, and if Mario and/or Luigi have greater speed they will attack first. *'STACHE' (short for Mu'stache') is one of Mario and Luigi's most unique stats. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles the power of attacks. Also, the player will be more likely to get hits on Scratch Cards with more STACHE. Status ailments A list of status ailments that can be inflicted on Mario, Luigi, the ally and enemies. Some of them can hinder the party in a way, though over a period of time, or by using Refreshing Herb, these effects wear off. Badges Badges reappear in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest, acting similar to the Badges in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team. During battle, a Badge Meter on the bottom screen will fill up as the Mario Bros. attack successfully, with a better rating attacks filling up the meter faster. Mario and Luigi obtain the Starter and Mush Badge once they achieve the Jewel Vase from Craggy Catacombs and bring it back to the cloaked figure in Cragnelburg for free, and later on in the game, they will have more badges to sell for a fairly expensive price. Ranks After all enemies are defeated, if either bro. is still alive, they will earn EXP, which, should they reach a certain amount of, allows them to level up and to increase their stats, making them stronger. Once a bro. reaches a certain level, they will go up in "Ranks" (Rank Up), which functions similarly to Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam; the player can choose a Rank-Up Bonus to give to Mario or Luigi upon reaching a new rank. Upon reaching Rainbow Rank, the player can choose two Rank-Up Bonuses. Only six ranks are in the game, one less than Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. At a certain rank, every ally will earn a new attack. *Mushroom Rank (default) *Shell Rank (Level 8) *Flower Rank (Level 16; ally earns a new move) *Leaf Rank (Level 24) *Star Rank (Level 32) *Rainbow Rank (Level 40; ally earns a new move) Allies New to the battle system is the "Ally" system, introduced in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest. The current ally out will spectate the battle in the background, cheering for the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi can call in/switch of from the current ally at any time, but this will waste a turn. When called in, the ally can attack from a few attacks, and will gain new attacks as a bro levels up to a certain rank. They are also vulnerable to multi-hitting attacks as well, which will cause them to be injured and unable to be switched out from or to attack for a few turns depending on how strong the attack was. The first two attacks an Ally has are unlocked initially, but at a certain rank, they will earn a new attack. |- | colspan=1 rowspan=2 style="background-color: #846fc1" | no image Quahoyster Joins at East Sapphire Shore. | colspan=1 |''A violet-colored Oystearl who was an outcast to other Oystearls like him in Whimsical Ocean. He is found sleeping in the sands of Sapphire Shore, and is awoken by Rhea. Quahoyster attacks with the pearl inside his oyster shell, kicking it at enemies.'' |- | colspan=1 | |- | colspan=1 rowspan=2 style="background-color: #401573" | no image Slanito Temporarily joins at Plumdrop Rainforest. | colspan=1 |''TBA.'' |- | colspan=1 | |- | colspan=1 rowspan=2 style="background-color: #249662" | no image Randal the Bandit Joins ta Fort Fossil. | colspan=1 |''TBA.'' |- | colspan=1 | |} Locations A list of locations Mario and Luigi visit in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest. Characters Playable Characters |} Non-Playable Characters Items Key Items Usable Items |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Clothing A list of gear the Mario Bros. can equip themselves with in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest. Most equipment can be bought by |- |- |- |- |} Bros. Attacks A list of Bros. Attacks that Mario and Luigi obtain by collecting ten Attack Pieces in a single area, either by hitting Attack Piece Blocks or completing certain tasks. There are ten Bros. Attacks, five of which are shared between each bro. Some Bros. Attacks from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam return in this game. |- |} Enemies & Bosses A list of enemies and bosses Mario and Luigi can battle in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest. |- |} * - Not seen in the overworld; only seen in battle. Differences from other Mario & Luigi games *The game still keeps the same graphics as the other Nintendo 3DS Mario & Luigi titles. *The game features the Ally system. *The very first battle is not a boss battle, similar to Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *The battle ring is similar to its appearance in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and it is only accessible after obtaining the Ball Bros. move and going into the basement of Peach's Castle.* *Mario and Luigi cannot use Bros. Attacks and Hammers in their very first battle.* *Badges return, replacing the Battle Cards from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam.* *Bonus points that are applied to stats upon leveling up return in this game, and as such Lakitu reprises his role from other Mario & Luigi games.* *Some characters absent from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam return in this game, notably Toadsworth and the Elite Trio.* *There are six ranks in this game, similar to Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and being one less rank than in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. The Boomerang Rank is the only removed rank from Paper Jam, and each rank is achieved when the player reaches a level number which is a multiple of 8.* *The Spin Jump returns in this game*, and other out-of-battle moves from previous games return (ex. the Mole and Mini-Mario moves from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, the High Jump (renamed Spring Jump) move from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and the Ball Bros. move from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, although it is reworked). *Save Albums from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time return. *Command Blocks are slightly less larger.* *Special, rank-only locations return.* *Bros. Attacks are now obtained through Attack Pieces.* *Beans are now the only items dug up from beanholes underground.* *There is now a battle endurance and a survival mode, seen in Bittercold Tent, accompanied with a Bros. Attack endurance mode. *Syrup Jars are now just called Syrups in this game. *The player now plays through two kingdoms (Mushroom Kingdom for the most part, and Moonshade Kingdom) in this game, unlike in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and in other games, where the player mainly plays through the Mushroom Kingdom only (a possible exception is Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, where the player visits the Mushroom Kingdom in the past). *The player now loses coins when running from battles, and the Flee option can be cancelled with the L button, similar to other entries like Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. *The Golden Mushroom from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (which functions differently), the Blue Pepper from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and the Secret Box from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team return in this game. *The player can place pins on the now zoomable map on the Touch Screen similar to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. The player is given twenty pins for each area and can remove a pin by tapping on it twice. *Each Item Shop has a refreshing drink which recovers all HP and BP that the player can buy for twenty coins, the price increasing by ten after each buy and caps at 200. *Easy Mode can now be enabled during battle and in the options menu on the file select screen, which makes the timing on attacks more stricter and makes enemies more stronger with higher stats, but increases the chances of getting rare items by 10%.* *Most sound effects from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions are carried over to this game. *A Sound Test is now added, which is now available in the music option on the file select screen after beating the game. * - A difference from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Gallery M&LSageQuestlogo.png|The game's logo. M&LSageQuestlogo2.png|Alternate logo. JumpM&LSQ.png|Mario and Luigi jumping. HammerM&LSQ.png|Mario hammering. SpinJumpM&LSQ.png|Mario and Luigi before performing a Spin Jump. DizzyM&LSQ.png|Luigi dazed. PoisonM&LSQ.png|Mario poisoned. SickM&LSQ.png|Luigi inflicted with the Sick status ailment. TripM&LSQ.png|Luigi inflicted with Trip. RedParaBiddybudM&LSQ.png|A Red Para-Biddybud. PoisonBlooperM&LSQ.png|Poison Blooper sprite. SnifitM&LSQ.png|Snifit sprite. StoneSpikeM&LSQ.png|Stone Spike sprite. BullyM&LSQ.png|Bully sprite. BluePepperM&LSQ.png|Blue Pepper sprite. Trivia *This is the third Nintendo 3DS Mario title to receive a patch, the first being ''Mario Kart 7'' and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, which fixes some freezing/crashing glitches, out-of-bounds glitches and glitches involving the Ball Dash. Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Spin-offs Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2021 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:AlphaDream